A sky full of stars
by Gabibi-chan
Summary: Il est mon ciel, un ciel plein d'étoiles. Parce qu'il éclaire mon chemin. Non. Il est une étoile qui brille dans l'obscurité. Mais une étoile n'existe que dans le ciel...Il est un ciel et une étoile à la fois. Non. Il est mon rêve. [NarutoxSasuke]
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de Naruto et son monde appartiennent entièrement à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire par contre m'appartient ! u_u**

**Bref ! C'est partit pour une nouvelle fiction rempli d'amour et de bisounours, enfin, D'UN bisounours qui fait craquer tout le monde ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, même ceux qui n'on pas de compte ! J'essaierais de bien faire mon boulot et répondra à tout à chaque début de chapitre ! (Je ne promet rien parce que j'oublis vite ! ._.)**

**Aller ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Gabibi-chan.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A SKY FULL OF STARS<strong>

Prologue:

_« Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars. I'm gonna give you my heart. __Cause you light up the path»_

Il est mon ciel, un ciel plein d'étoiles. Parce qu'il éclaire mon chemin. Non. Il est une étoile qui brille dans l'obscurité. Mais une étoile n'existe que dans le ciel…Il est un ciel et une étoile à la fois alors !...Bravo crétin ! Tu viens de te gagner une migraine pour la rentrée. Je soupire lacement et m'étalant dans mon lit, le regard fixé sur le poster d'Angelina Jolie en bikini, accrocher au plafond.

-Bonjour Angélina…Bien dormi ?

Je tourne la tête en entendant un petit rire provenir de l'autre bout de ma chambre.

-Maman ! Nii-san parle encore à son poster de la dame au gros roploplo !

Mon petit frère part en courant dans le couloir. Je l'entends dévaler l'escalier et raconter ce que j'ai fait, assez fortement pour que je l'entende raconter n'importe quoi. Je soupir longuement puis me lève. Quel chieur celui-là. J'ouvre la porte de mon armoire et en sors un jean bleu délaver, un t-shirt blanc en col V et mon gilet beige. Je m'habille, part me passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, une pause pipi, un peu de parfum pour homme et un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux qui ne sert strictement à rien. Je peux remercier mon père pour m'avoir refilé ces cheveux blond en pagailles et incoiffable ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, il m'a quand même donné deux yeux bleu et une peau halé. Ce qui est rare pour des japonais. Mais pas pour des Japonais qui ont une origine Anglaise ! Mon petit frère aussi à hériter de ça. En fait, c'est mon portrait craché de quand moi j'étais gosse, sauf qu'il est casse couille et qu'il n'a pas trois griffures sur chaque joues comme moi. Héritage de mon ancien chien qui m'avait fait ça en me sautant dessus quand j'avais trois ans.

Je descends à la cuisine avec un : « Bonjour ! », enthousiaste. J'embrasse la joue de ma mère, celle de mon père et m'assois à côté de mon frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et grogne en buvant son jus d'orange.

-Menma nous a dit que tu draguais encore avec Angelina, Naruto ! Rit ma mère en me servant des pancakes et du jus d'orange.

-A-t-elle répondu à tes avances ? Ricane mon père en posant son journal.

-Je lui ai juste dit bonjour. Grognais-je-en mangeant.

-Tu t'attendais à une réponse ? Continua ma mère en caressant mes cheveux.

-Tout peut arriver ! Dis-je la bouche pleine.

-Le jour ou un poster parle, le père noël m'apportera mes cadeaux au pied de mon lit et partagera avec moi le chocolat du vingt-cinq décembre ! S'exclame Menma.

-Les jeunes et leurs imaginations débordantes. Sourit mon père en terminant son café.

Ma mère sourit à côté de lui et embrasse sa joue tendrement. Je regarde mes parents en souriant. J'ai toujours pensé que mes parents étaient bizarres. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils font partie des rares couples de parents à s'être connue depuis la maternelle et ne jamais s'être quitté. Les miens ça fait trente ans qu'ils se connaissent. Au début ils étaient de simples amis, puis sont passer à amant puis amour. Ils se sont marier jeune, à dix-huit ans, et ma mère était enceinte de moi. Puis elle a eu Menma à vingt-six ans. Petit frère que j'avais réclamé mais que maintenant je meurs d'envi de l'envoyer par colissimo dans un trou paumé en Amazonie pour qu'il me foute la paix. Mais j'avoue que des fois je l'aime bien….Quand il n'est pas trop chiant. Je souris légèrement en mangeant mon dernier pancakes puis monte me brosser les dents et prendre mes affaires.

-Naruto ! J'emmène ton frère à sa rentrée ! Tu veux que je te dépose ?! S'exclame mon père d'en bas.

-Ouai j'veux bien !

J'enfile mes vieilles converse noirs et descend à la voiture puis pose dans le coffre mon sac et ma housse de guitare dans laquelle se trouve justement, ma guitare. J'ouvre la porte de devant et fronce les sourcils en voyant mon frère.

-Bouge ton cul Menma, c'est ma place.

-Non ! Papa a dit que je pouvais être devant !

-M'en bat les steaks ! J'ai dix-huit ans, t'en as que dix !

-T'en as dix-huit dans deux mois ! Et moi j'ai onze ans dans deux semaines !

-M'en fou, bouge tes fesses ou je m'en charge…

-PAPA ! NARUTO NE VEUX PAS ME LAISSER DEVANT !

Mon père sort de la maison en réajustant sa cravate et soupire en montant dans la voiture.

-Laisse ton frère Naruto.

-Mais il est trop petit !

-Je ne suis pas petit ! Je rentre au collège ttebayo !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et monte à l'arrière en soufflant longuement. Mon père me regarde dans le rétroviseur et articule un : « Merci » muet. Je souris un peu et four mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. J'observe le paysage défiler sous sous le son de « Breakeven » chanter par un groupe anglophone, « The script » tandis que mon pied tape la mesure. La voiture arrive rapidement devant le lycée. Je range mes écouteurs et sors de la voiture pour récupérer mes affaires. Je ferme le coffre et m'éloigne après un signe de mains à mon père et mon frère. C'est reparti pour une énième années enfermé entre quatre murs. Génial ! Surtout que cette année je ne dois pas faire le con car j'ai le BAC à passer. J'entre dans le hall et me dirige vers les panneaux d'affichages, passant difficilement entre les groupes de potes qui se retrouvent après deux mois de vacances, les paumés de seconde et ceux qui attendent que ça se passe. Je cherche mon nom sur chacune des fins de listes. Naruto Uzumaki…Naruto Uzumaki…Narut- Ah ! Voilà ! Naruto Uzumaki, Terminal L1. Je regarde le reste de la liste et constate que d'autre de ma classe de l'année dernière seront là, y compris ma meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno ! Une fille très gentille, au caractère bien trempé et aux cheveux étrangement rose. Oui, rose. Et c'est sa couleur naturelle ! Salle 212. O.K. Je pars en direction de l'aile gauche du lycée, monte et avance dans le couloir quasiment vide. Au loin j'aperçois un petit groupe formé devant la porte de la salle. Je souris quand une tête rose se lève du groupe. Sakura me sourit de toutes ses dents blanche et cours dans le couloir, faisant résonné ses talons puis me saute dans les bras. Je souris en la serrant légèrement.

-Salut, Sakura-chan !

-Comment tu m'as manqué mon bisounours d'amour !

Elle se redresse et embrasse mes deux joues et me sourit en prenant mon visage en coupe.

-Dit donc…T'as encore bronzé toi ! T'étais ou encore en vacance ?!

-Je suis allé à Malibu un mois et en Août j'étais chez une amie à ma mère en Australie.

-Oh ! Trop cool ! Faudra nous montrer des photos !

-Je les mettrais ce soir sur facebook t'inquiète !

-BON ! NOUS AUSSI ON VEUT DIRE BONJOUR !

Je souris en levant la tête vers mon petit groupe d'ami. J'avance avec Sakura vers eux et salue Kiba, Ino et Sai. Kiba frappe mon épaule amicalement et s'exclame avec un sourire rieur.

-T'as vu des nanas à gros nibard ?! Avec ton corps de rêve et ton talent de chanteur et gratteur de corde t'as du en mettre dans ton pieu non ? Vas-y ! Raconte tout à tonton Kiba ! Combien ?!

-Zéro ! Dis-je en ricanant.

-Menteur ! Dit-il choquer.

-Non ! J'étais plus occupé à surveiller mon petit frère et composé pour le groupe que de mater des Américaines.

-Ah ! T'as composé quoi ? Demande Ino soudain intéresser par la discussion.

-Pas mal de truc, je vous montrerais ce midi.

-Vivement ce midi, ça m'a manqué un peu le groupe. Soupire Sai.

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit. Nous nous serons contre les murs pour laisser passer les classes étant donné que les couloirs sont assez étroits. Les autres élèves de la classe arrivent, rapidement suivit du professeur principale, qui est pour ma plus grande joie, celui que je voulais pour ma dernière année. Il nous sourit en nous voyant, nous salue d'un signe de tête puis ouvre la porte de la classe. Sakura et moi entrons les premiers et courons presque au table du fond, côté mur. Je m'assois contre mon mur, sur ma chaise et pose mes affaires sur ma table. Oui, c'est à moi car ça fait trois ans que j'occupe la même place et trois ans que j'ai le même prof d'histoire. En seconde, j'vais graver mon prénom sur la table, sur le mur et sur la chaise. J'étais un rebelle à l'époque. Sakura regarde sur la table et ricane légèrement. Je souris et me penche vers elle.

-Vous avez vu les autres ce matin ?

-Oui, on les rejoint au self ce midi. Ça va être chaud maintenant pour ce voir la semaine et le week-end, le BAC va arriver super vite !

-T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera des heures pour se voir.

Je luis souris et me redresse en même temps que le prof fini d'écrire son nom au tableau. Il se tourne vers nous et souris doucement.

-Bonjours à tous ! Je m'appelle Iruka Umino et je serais votre professeur principale et d'histoire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre et que tout se passera bien jusqu'au BAC ! À présent, je vais vous faire passer le questionnaire barbant de chaque début d'année, et pas besoin de bavarder avec son voisin pour remplir. Il sourit et fait passer le docment. Rapidement, les feuilles arrivent à nous. Je regarde la mienne et soupire en prenant un stylo. Bon…

Nom : Uzumaki Namikaze

Prénom : Naruto (Oui, comme l'ingrédient des ramens, je la connais la blague, ça fait trois ans que vous me la faire, merci d'éviter cette année ! ^^)

Classe : Terminale L1

Classe(s) redoublée(s) ? Non

Années scolaires : 2013-2014

Date et lieu de naissance : 10 octobre 1996, Konoha.

Adresse(s) : 8 rue d'Uzushio.

Numéro(s) téléphone : Vous les avez déjà tous !

Prénom et profession des parents :

-Namikaze Minato : Maire de la ville

-Kushina Uzumaki : Assistante maternelle.

Des frères ou sœurs ? Quel âge ? Occupation ?:

Menma, 11 ans, collégiens et chieur professionnel.

Durée approximative du trajet de la maison au lycée :

Environ 15 min en bus et pareil en moto, sauf quand il y a des bouchons !

Rédigez en quelques lignes ce que vous souhaitez faire plus tard, vos rêves ou vos ambitions :

Et dire que je l'ai déjà fait l'année dernière ! Comme l'année dernière, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Surement quelque chose en rapport avec ce que j'aime : la musique. Pour ce qui est des ambitions, je n'en ai toujours pas et pour les rêve et bah…mon rêve est une personne que je voudrais avoir près de moi jusqu'à ma mort. Mais comme je l'ai toujours dit : Le rêve est un concept que la réalité ne réalise pas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour-Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici (enfin) le premier chapitre de A sky full of stars ! (C'est pas trop tôt !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire (vous l'aviez remarquer u_u) donc bonne lecture à tous !**

**bisous !**

**Ps: Vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'avais un peu la flemme d'écrire pendant les vacances ^^'**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

La sonnerie de midi retentit. Je prends mon sac et met mes affaire dedans puis me lève, récupérant ma guitare. Sakura se lève en baillant et me regarde avec des petits yeux : « Trop dure la reprise. » Je ricane doucement et pose ma main sur sa tête et la pousse gentiment dans l'allée pour sortir de la classe. Kiba, Sai et Ino nous attendent dans le couloir eux aussi à moitié endormi.

-Non mais sérieux ! Grogne Kiba. Nous faire commencer le programme le jour de la rentrée c'est du meurtre !

-C'est la terminale…Soupire Ino en croisant les bras.

-Mais ça va, on n'a pas cour cet après-midi. Dit Sai.

-Ouai, c'est le point positif ! Sourit Sakura. On rejoint les autres au self !

-Oui ! M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

J'avance dans le couloir en direction des escaliers en souriant. Deux mois sans voir la bande entière, ça fait beaucoup et ça me manque ! Un raclement de gorge raisonne derrière moi. Je m'arrête et me tourne. Un grand vide nous sépare mes amis et moi. Ils me regardent en souriant. Kiba avance et vient me rejoindre suivie des autres et passe un bras autour de mon cou.

-J'ai bien cru que le Naruto de l'année dernière était mort pendant les vacances !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça… ?

-Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup ce matin, ce qui est étrange venant de toi…Constate Ino.

-En fait tu es encore étrange, blondinet ! Continu Kiba. T'as l'air un peu dans les vapes, même avant les vacances tu l'étais. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite amie ?!

-Les filles, et encore les filles. Soupire Sai.

Sakura s'avance et me tire par le poignet, les sourcils froncer et leurs lance un regard noir : « Laissez-le un peu tranquille ! ». Elle me tire avec elle et descend les escaliers, les autres nous suivant un peu pale. Quand Sakura s'énerve, il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages parce que ça fait peur. Elle y est peut-être aller un peu fort sur le coup mais au moins ils ne me poseront pas plus de question. Sakura est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et c'est la seule qui sait que je suis gay. En fait, elle est plus comme une grande sœur et elle a bien remarqué en deux ans de lycée que je regardais la même personne qui l'attirait-elle. Au début elle m'avait fait la gueule à cause de la personne et parce que je ne lui avais pas dit, ça avait failli disperser le groupe. Je l'avais laissé faire puis au bout d'une semaine elle était venue me voir pour s'excuser pour son comportement de gamine. Puis elle a développé une certaine fascination en ce qui concerne mon orientation sexuel. Pour en savoir plus elle c'était mise à lire des yaois et elle a adoré. Elle me voyait comme le parfais petit uke au début. Blond aux yeux bleus. Il y a que ça qu'elle voyait. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait passé une semaine non-stop à observer chacun de mes faits et gestes. Et elle en a conclu que j'étais en fait le parfait seme gentil, attentionné, sexy, beau-gosse, riche et qui a une moto. Gentil, oui je le suis. Attentionné, je le suis avec les personnes que j'apprécie. Sexy, je pense qu'il y a plus sexy que moi dans ce monde. Beau-gosse…Bah c'est vrai que je suis pas mal, je dois me l'avouer ! Riche. Je ne dirais pas « riche » mais plutôt que j'ai les moyens. Et j'ai une moto. J'ai une moto parce que j'en ai toujours voulu une depuis tout petit et maintenant que j'ai le permis, j'en profite ! Et puis de toute façon, le seme parfait n'existe pas. Le mec parfait n'existe pas ! Et puis, pourquoi je pense à tout ça ? Je ne sais pas mais par contre je sais que je me retape un bon mal de tête ! Je soupire doucement en passant une main sur mon visage et suis le groupe qui s'arrête dans la longue queue du self. Ino regarde son portable puis relève la tête.

-Ils sont déjà dans le self, du côté des fenêtres, j'ai dit à Hinata que nous étions à la queue.

-Okey ! Faut attendre maintenant que tous bouge un peu plus leurs cul ! S'exclame Kiba haut et fort.

-Ferme là un peu, pas la peine de te faire remarquer le premier jour. Dit Sai en le regardant.

Le labrador (petit surnom affectif qu'on lui à trouver car il adore les chiens) grogne et croise les bras en boudant. Dix longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le troupeau du self. Je sors la carte de ma poche et la passe devant la badgeuse pour débloquer un plateau. Je prends des couverts, un verre, une entrée, un yaourt et un fruit puis avance vers les dames de cantines. Au menus aujourd'hui : frite hamburger pour tout le monde ! Je prends une assiette, la pose sur mon plateau puis le prend et m'éloigne un peu, attendant les autres. Une fois tous servies, nous partons à la recherche du reste du groupe. Kiba passe devant moi en reniflant.

-Laisse faire mon flaire Naruto ! J'ai déjà repéré l'odeur du restau barbecue de Choji !

Je ricane et le suis dans la salle avec les autres. Rapidement nous repérons nos amis, attablés sur une des grandes tables près des fenêtres. Kiba cour presque à la table et s'assoit au bout de la table.

-Laisser la place au king du groupe ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Je crois que tu ne t'es trompé de personne, Kiba. Dis Shikamaru d'un ton lasse.

-Oh laisse-moi rêvé !

Il râle et se décale sur la place d'à côté. Je souris en approchant et pose mon plateau au bout de la table : « Salut tout le monde ! ». Tous me sourient accompagné d'une salutation enthousiaste. Je m'assois à ma place en souriant toujours comme un bien heureux.

-Le bisounours est de retour. Dit Sai en s'asseyant à côté d'Ino.

-Je suis content qu'on soit tous ensemble, j'ai le droit de sourire non ?

-Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de toi Naruto ! Tu nous à lâcher pendant les vacances ! S'exclame Choji.

- Ouai désolé, je ne pouvais pas beaucoup communiquer, j'étais en Amérique et en Australie. Dis-je en servant de l'eau à Sakura, Ino et moi.

-C-c'était bien ? Me demande Hinata timidement.

Je la regarde et sourit : « Super !». Elle rougit fortement et baisse la tête vers son assiette. Cette fille est amoureuse de moi depuis la maternelle. Et depuis la maternelle, je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour atteindre la même couleur qu'une tomate. Temari, la petite amie de Shikamaru (le génie au deux cent de QI) la regarde blasé. Elle tourne la tête vers nous et sourit.

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Dormis. Dit Shikamaru en mangeant ses frites.

-Manger, et aider mon père au rechtau ! Dit Choji la bouche pleine.

-Je suis resté deux moi chez mon grand-père. Grogne Sai en s'avachissant sur Kiba.

-Pauvre chouchou ! Ricane Kiba. Moi j'ai aidé ma sœur au refuge ! Deux mois avec des chiens c'est le bonheur ! Akamaru était jaloux par contre, il n'y a pas de quoi en plus-…

- Ferme-la avec tes chiens ! Baille Shikamaru. C'est galère.

Kiba grogne et se remet à manger. Ino ricane à côté de lui et pose sa main sur sa tête.

-Nous avec Sakura on s'est occupé de la boutique et nous avons passé deux semaines en France dans la ville de Saint-Tropez ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Ah oui j'ai vu les photos ! S'exclame Temari. Vous êtes super sexy dans vos maillot de bain. C'est vrai que les français ne mangent que du fromage qui put ?

-Tous les chomage chon bon ! Dit Choji.

Ino et Sakura se regardent et explose de rire. Sakura se calme et hausse les épaules : « Je ne pense pas ! ». Ino se calme à son tour et regarde Hinata.

-Tu es allé en Turquie toi, non ?

-Ou-oui…c-c'était très beau…

-Et toi Naruto ? La Turquie et l'Amérique ? Demande Kiba.

J'avale ma boucher et sourit.

-C'était génial ! En Amérique j'ai passé mon temps à surveiller Menma, il voulait se noyé pour qu'une maître nageuse à gros nibard vienne le chercher dans la mer…On était à Malibu c'est pour ça. Et en Australie j'étais chez une amie à ma mère. Elle travaille dans une réserve naturel donc j'ai passé mes vacance avec les animaux !

-Stylé ! Tu mettras des photos sur Facebook ! Et t'as composé un peu ? Demande Temari.

-Ouai j'ai eu le temps, j'en ai fait pas mal, je vous montrerais après, j'ai ma guitare.

-Ouai, d'ailleurs dépêché, on doit rejoindre des potes qu'on s'est fait dans notre classe, ils nous attendent sur le terrain d'herbe dans la cour. Dit Shikamaru en rangeant son portable. Ils ont hâte de voir qui est le leader du groupe de musique le plus connu du lycée ! Dit-il en me regardant.

Je souris légèrement : « O.K ! ». Nous finissons rapidement de manger et partons poser nos plateaux. Nous sortons du self et faisons le tour pour rejoindre les amis de mes amis qui seront sûrement mes amis. C'est nul quand même qu'on soit séparé. Nous sommes en littéraire et eux sont en science. Ça va vraiment être compliqué. Je regarde Shikamaru qui marche devant moi et accélère un peu pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Shikamaru, il faudrait qu'on voie ensemble avec nos emplois du temps les moments où nous pourrons nous voir… Je sais qu'on est en terminal et qu'on a le BAC à la fin de l'année, mais ça me ferais un peu chier qu'on ne puisse pas profiter de notre dernière année vraiment tous ensemble…

-J'y ai pensé aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Je regarderais une fois posé.

Il me sourit. Je soupire légèrement, soulager et regarde Sakura à côté de moi qui me sourit gentiment. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre moi. Ça va me manquer tout ça après le BAC. Mais j'ai plusieurs mois pour profiter de mes journées avec mes amis et je ne perdrais pas un instant avec eux. Tous vont partirent chacun de leurs côté pour faire leurs études et on ne se reverra plus avant une trentaine d'années, quand nous serrons vieux et dégarnie et des gosses à charge. Enfin je parle plus pour eux, moi je n'aurais pas de gosse. Naruto, arrête de réfléchir bordel ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! Sakura ricane à côté de moi.

-T'es encore en train de réfléchir !

-Ouai, ça m'énerve !

-Pour une fois que tu réfléchie au moins…Dit Sai comme-ci de rien était.

Je le regarde en grognant et four mes mains dans mes poches. « Ah ! Ils sont là ! ». S'exclame Temari. Nous avançons vers le petit groupe qui se tient assit dans l'herbe. Mon cœur ratte un battement en même temps que ma respiration se coupe et mes pas s'arrêtent. Sakura s'arrête en même temps et regarde le petit groupe puis tourne la tête vers moi en souriant et me chuchote.

-Aller, vient ! Il ne va pas te manger !

-Si…Je vais mourir si j'y vais. Dis-je un peu haletant. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va me lâcher dans pas longtemps…

-Mais non ! Courage ! Tu vas enfin lui parler !

Je la regarde en tremblant un peu. Une boule d'angoisse s'invite dans mon estomac. En deux ans, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole et c'est aujourd'hui, en ce premier jour de cours que je vais me lancer…C'est certain que je vais passer pour un gros con… Je respire profondément t avance vers mes amis qui saluent le groupe. Je tiens fermement la main de Sakura, la respiration irrégulière malgré moi. Mon regard se pose sur le grand roux qui sert la main de Sai en souriant légèrement puis sur un mec aux cheveux décoloré et aux dents pointus…enfin de ce que je crois voir, qui saute partout. À côté de lui « lui » le regarde blasé. Ino sourit et se tourne vers moi :

-Vous vouliez voir le leader ? Et bien le voilà ! Naruto Uzumaki en personne ! Accompagné bien évidemment de sa mignonne et intelligente meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno !

Les trois nous regardent. Le mec aux cheveux décolorés me sourit de toutes ses dents (qui sont effectivement pointues) et s'exclame.

-Alors c'est lui le mec super talentueux uniquement en musique qui vous sert de boss ?!...Pas mal, pas mal… Grand, plutôt muscler à ce que laisse paraitre le t-shirt et gay je suppose ?!

Je sens mes joues me chauffées en même temps que ma bouche s'ouvre en grand. Kiba explose de rire à côté de moi en voyant ma tête. Le mec aux dents pointues plisse les yeux en regardant dans ma bouche : « Dents méga blanche et alignées…Il est gay ! ». ''Lui'' le regarde en lui mettant une tarte derrière la tête : « Abrutit ! Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il est gay, t'es vraiment con. ». Il soupire et tourne son regard vers moi. Je ferme la bouche en même temps que mon cœur accélère de plus en plus tandis qu'il s'approche en souriant légèrement. Je baisse un peu la tête pour le regarder.

-Excuse sa débilité précoce. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. Lui c'est Suigetsu et derrière Juugo. Enchanté !

Il me sourit et tend sa main. Je reste en bug en le regardant. Putain…Il est encore plus beau de près…Comment il fait pour avoir des yeux aussi noir ? Et des dents aussi blanches ? Et une peau si parfaite ? Et des cheveux qui ont l'air si soyeux et si noir et extrêmement doux ?! Et comment il fait pour porter aussi bien son prénom ? Il est parfait… On dirait un ange. Un ange dark mais c'est un ange, descendu exprès du ciel pour me rendre fou amoureux et me faire atteindre l'attaque cardiaque pour que je meurs et qu'il m'emmène avec lui au paradis. Voilà. C'est ça. Je sursaute en sentant une main attraper mon poigné et une autre se glisser dans la mienne. Je regarde Sakura qui sourit en regardant le brun : « Excuse le, il n'a jamais été très à l'aide avec le contact direct… C'est un grand timide ! ». Je regarde ma main qui tient la sienne et lève les yeux vers lui et sourit bêtement en me grattant la nuque : « Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! ». Des pouffements de rire se font entendre chez mes amis. Sasuke me regarde en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé. « Je sais, Ino l'a dit tout à l'heure. ». J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referme. Bravo la première impression… Je lâche sa main et détourne le regarde gêné, en m'excusant. Il me regarde et ricane légèrement.

-J'imagine que c'est la fatigue de la reprise … ?

-Ouai, ça doit être ça…

Changement de conversation dans trois…deux…un…

-Bon ! Je n'avais pas des nouvelles musiques à vous montrer ?! M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire en allant vers le groupe et m'asseyant dans l'herbe.

-Yo ! Tranquille ! ON a tout l'aprèm ! Baille Shikamaru en s'allongeant.

-Ouaip ! Vous avez qui en prof principale ? Demande Choji en s'asseyant à côté de Shikamaru et Temari et ouvre un paquet de chips.

-T'es encore en train de manger toi ? S'exclame le mec qui s'appelle Suigetsu en s'asseyant a ses côté et lui volant sa chips des mains.

-J'ai faim. Grogne mon ami.

Je ricane en les regardant et sort ma guitare de son étui. Sakura s'assoit à côté de moi avec Ino : « On a Iruka sensei ! Encore une fois ! Et vous ? ». Les soupire se font.

-On a Oro-chi-moi-d'sus.

Je lève les yeux vers Suigetsu qui vient de parler. Tous se mettent à rire. Hormis moi. …Oro-chi-moi-d'sus… ? C'est qui lui ?...OH ! Je tourne le regard vers Sakura en me mettant à rire.

-Aaah ! Orochimaru ! J'étais en train de me demander qui c'était ce prof ! Ah ah ah !

-Et bien ! Le génie de la musique est plutôt long à la détente ! S'exclame Suigetsu.

-C'est Naruto ! S'exclame Kiba et me frappant l'épaule.

Je ricane en le regardant et refrappe son épaule.

-Vous avez eu droit au questionnaire hyper long et hyper galère ? Baille Shikamaru.

-Oui malheureusement… Soupire Sai.

-Vous avez mis quoi pour la question ou il faut rédiger ce qu'on compte faire plus tard, nos rêves et nos ambitions… ? Demandais-je doucement en jouant avec l'herbe.

Tous se mettent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils ont mis. Le premier à répondre et Choji. Cuisinier il veut être, son rêve est d'ouvrir son propre restaurant et lui faire atteindre les cinq étoile. Ino veux être top model et procéder des armoires entière de vêtement. Ino adore les vêtements et critique ce que tout le monde porte. La mode c'est ça vie presque. Shikamaru, lui, veux être chômeur professionnel et passer le restant de ses jour à jouer au shogi et dormir. Bien sûr, ça à fait grogner Temari qui elle veut une famille active et travailler comme photographe. Hinata veux être infirmière, son rêve…Bah aller savoir pourquoi, elle a rougit et ne l'a pas dit. Sai compte devenir designer, Kiba éleveur de chien, Sakura médecin et Suigetsu…

-J'veux être un acteur dans les films porno !

…Ce mec est fou.

-T'es sérieux ?! S'exclame Sakura choqué.

-Bah ouai ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est super bien payé ! Deux ou trois film et c'est bon, j'me casse en Amérique et je m'achète une villa à Los Angeles et je me tape des tonnes de belle nana ! Bref ! Et toi blondinet ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Chanteur j'imagine, et ton rêve est de gagné un max de tunes en faisant de la chanson purement commercial avec des voix modifiées ?

Je le regarde surpris et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Sérieux, se mec comment à m'énervé à me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas.

-Non. À vrai dire, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Mais ça sera en rapport avec la musique, c'est le seul truc ou je suis doué. Dis-je en ricanant. Pour ce qui est du rêve… Je dirais que le rêve est un concept que la réalité ne réalise pas.

-Monsieur le littéraire se met dans la philosophie à ce que je vois !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis Naruto.

Je sursaute légèrement et tourne mon regard vers Sasuke qui me fixe avec un sourire en coin.

-Les rêves peuvent se réalisé si on s'en donne les moyens ! Moi mon rêve, c'est de faire le tour du monde et voir la mer.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas mon canard, t'es pété de tune ! S'écrit Suigetsu.

-C'est vrai, t'es un Uchiha, c'est bien ton père qui tient la plus grande entreprise du Japon, il roule sur l'or. Dit Sai d'un ton monotone.

…J'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant de ça ? Je regarde mes amis autour de moi et n'en vois aucun surpris. En effet… Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir percuté… Bon bah on va faire croire que j'étais au courant comme ça je ne passerais pas pour un con. Sasuke tourne la tête lentement vers Suigetsu, le regard noir.

-Abrutit. Mon père est pété de tune et roule sur l'or. Il nous regarde et soupire en croisant les bras. Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Mon père est un fils de pute qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai parce qu'il à laisser ma mère comme une merde quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Donc non. Je ne suis pas un mec pété de tune. Je le serais quand cet enfoiré crèvera c'est tout. J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous acquiescent. Sasuke sourit et décroise les bras : « Tant mieux ! ». Je reste là à le regarder, les frissons disparaissant peu à peu. La vache… Il m'a carrément glacé le sang avec son regard. Il n'y a pas à redire. Il est carrément plus mignon quand il sourit ! Non Naruto ! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas penser à une personne qui est près de toi au risque de faire une grosse gaffe ! Pensons à autre chose. Autre chose…

-Et toi Juugo ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Celui-ci baisse son regard vers moi et bouge ses doigt comme-ci il voulait imiter un pianiste. Je lève un sourcil sans comprendre. Shikamaru me regarde et dit une fois son bâillement passé : « Il est muet. ». Tout s'explique !

-Ah ok ! …Pianiste tu veux être c'est ça ?

Il acquiesce et sourit légèrement. Je souris aussi : « Cool ! ». Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ça ne doit pas lui rendre la vie facile d'être muet. L'avantage c'est qu'il nous entend. Faudra qu'on fasse tous des efforts pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui et qu'il ne soit pas exclu.

-Bon ! Blondinet ! Je veux voir ton talent ! Tu nous chante quoi ? Au clair de la lune ?

Je regarde Suigetsu et lui fait un sourire, bien qu'hypocrite et m'installe. Sakura ricane en lançant un regard noir à Suigetsu : « Ne te fou pas trop de lui, tu pourrais être surpris… ». Le groupe acquiesce en souriant et me regarde. Je gratte les cordes de ma guitare et commence à chanter dans un silence presque religieux.

« _I wanna be a billionaire so freacking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_ »

Je m'arrête au moment où Kiba se lève brusquement à côté de moi et s'écrit d'un : « J'l'a connais ! ». Je souris et me remet à jouer alors qu'il commence la partit du deuxième chanteur, ou plutôt rappeur en quelques sortes en ''dansant''.

-_I'll be playing basketball with the President. Dunking on his delegates-…_

-Stop.

Je m'arrête de jouer et le regarde.

-Pourquoi ?! J'étais bien partie !

-Mais ne t'était pas sur la bonne partie ! T'étais à son deuxième couplet, le premier ça commence comme ça : _Yeah I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the-_

-Ah oui !_ The host of, everyday Christmas. Give Travie a wish list !_

Je souris et reprend la musique. Les autres nous accompagnent en tapant dans les mains, ou tapant le rythme sur leurs sacs ou leurs cuisses. Suigetsu, Juugo et Sasuke restent spectateur. Nous terminons la chanson ensemble et avec le sourire.

-_I wanna be a billionaire soooo frickiiiin baaaaad!_

On s'applaudit en criant. Kiba me saute dessus en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-T'as bien fait de ne pas mâter les nanas à Malibu !

-Voilà de quoi est capable notre chanteur ! Dit Ino en souriant.

-Vous en pensé quoi ? Demande Hinata.

-Il est bien hein ?! Continue Temari.

Suigetsu détourne le regard avec une moue et croise les bras : « Y'a du talent… ! ». Juugo me regarde avec un grand sourire et tend ses deux pouces devant lui. Je souris et regarde Sasuke et déglutit doucement en voyant son regard posé sur moi. Un regard froid et hautain.

-Pourquoi tu déglutis… ?

-J-je n'ai pas déglutit…

-Si tu l'as fait… As-tu peur de mon jugement ?

Bon Naruto reprend toi la ! Merde ! T'es un bonhomme ! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de ton jugement…

-Pourtant le ton de ta voix est hésitant. Tu appréhende… Et tu ne devrais pas parce que la version de Bruno Mars est carrément nul à chier par rapport à la tienne !

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe alors qu'il me sourit de toutes ses magnifiques dents. Je me détends tandis qu'il se met à rire en voyant ma tête de : « coincé du cul ». Je le rejoins rapidement, n'arrivant pas à lui en vouloir pour l'insulte.

[…]

Je salue mes amis et sors du lycée, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai passé une des meilleurs après-midi de ma vie aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autre comme ça. Une après-midi avec mes amis, mes nouveaux amis et surtout, avec le mec que j'aime. Depuis deux ans que je le regardais, il avait toujours cet air hautain et froid sur le visage, mais en vrai il n'est carrément pas comme ça. Il est gentil, mignon, drôle, sadique. Bref, je l'aime encore plus maintenant. Et ça me fait peur… Je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre je vais faire une grosse boulette sur laquelle il ne me pardonnera pas et le groupe se séparera surement… Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre, ni perdre le groupe. Donc maintenant je vais réfléchir à tout ce que je vais dire et tout ce que je vais faire comme ça je ne risque rien !

-Hey, Naruto !

Je me stop sur le trottoir en entendant cette voix. Mon cœur rate un battement tandis que je me tourne vers Sasuke qui arrive à côté de moi en souriant. Je regarde autour de moi et percute que je suis déjà dans mon quartier et même devant ma maison. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on pense ! Il s'arrête et lève légèrement la tête vers moi.

-Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?

-Huit heures, et toi ?

-Pareil ! Demain à sept heures quarante-cinq je suis devant chez toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard ! À demain !

Il me fait un signe de main et se remet en marche. Je le suis du regard un peu perplexe alors qu'il se dirige vers le bout de la rue qui est bloquer par une grosse maison qui appartient à une famille de riche il me semble…

-Sasuke !

Il se tourne et me regarde.

-Quoi ?

-…T'habite dans le quartier ?!

-Bah oui ! Il sourit et montre la grosse maison. Juste la ! Et depuis que je suis né d'ailleurs ! Il soupire. Ton cerveau est vraiment une passoire, Dobe !

Il sourit et se remet en chemin les mains dans les poches. Moi, je reste là, scotché sur place, les eux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Sasuke est… bouboule ?


	3. Chapter 2

Et ouiiii ! Elle l'a fait ! Ça y est ! Elle a ENFIN sortie le chapitre 2 de "A Sky full of stars" ! *applaudissement* /PAN/ Vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes fics, mais mon emploi du temps est chargé et me fatigue beaucoup ! Mais pendant les vacances de noël je compte bien me rattraper et sortir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction "Au beau milieu d'un rêve". Encore désolé de tout ce retard et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

_[Flash-back]_

_Les grandes vacances d'été ont débuté depuis maintenant une semaine. Pour Naruto, les vacances c'est l'horreur. Normalement pour un garçon de onze ans ça devrait être le pur bonheur mais pour lui c'est tout le contraire. Il s'ennuie à mourir. Pourquoi ? Parce que tous ses amis partent en vacance à cette période. La seule occupation qu'il a c'est de jouer avec son jeune frère, Menma qui a seulement quatre ans. À part le mal traiter, il n'y a rien d'amusant. Donc, il passe ses journées sur la console jeux, histoire de se consoler un peu. Il descend dans le salon, prend la manette sur la table basse, allume la télé et sa PS3 puis s'installe confortablement dans le canapé. Une deuxième tête blonde apparait dans le salon en trottinant et s'arrête. Son petit frère le regarde de haut en bas._

_-Tu fais quoi grand frère ?_

_-Je vais tuer des zombies. Lui dit-il en grognant._

_-MAMAN ! NARUTO VA TUER DES YOMBIE !_

_Naruto tourne la tête vers lui lentement, les yeux s'arrondissant en l'entendant appeler sa mère. Des bruits de pas lourd et résonnant se font entendre dans la maison. Un long frisson parcourt le corps du blond alors qu'il se met en position de fœtus, le visage crisper de peur et les yeux bien fermé. Les bruits de pas se font de plus en plus forts, faisant monter la pression à Naruto. C'est la fin. Tout s'arrête. Plus un bruit. Soudain, une voix froide et menaçante s'élève dans le salon. Le sang des deux blonds se glace._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto… ? _

_-R-rien maman… J-je veux juste t-tuer qu-quelque zombie…_

_-Ne t'ai-je pas dit que jusqu'à la fin du mois tu n'avais plus le droit de jouer ? Mh ?_

_Naruto frissonne encore plus en sentant le souffle de sa mère près de son oreille. Kushina est une femme très douce d'ordinaire. Mais ce qu'elle ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on lui désobéisse ou qu'on lui parle mal. Les personnes qui ont osées faire ça, s'en souviennent parfaitement._

_-S-si… T-tu me l'as dit…_

_-ALORS TU LEVE TON CUL DE SE CANAPE ET TU VAS JOUER DEHORS ! C'EST PAS TOUT LES JOURS QU'IL FAIT BEAU ALORS PROFITE !_

_Naruto se lève en vitesse, ayant sursauté et court à l'entrée enfilé ses baskets et sort dehors courant le plus loin possible de sa furie de mère. Une fois assez éloigné de la maison, il s'arrête essoufflé. Naruto se redresse une fois son souffle repris et regarde autour de lui cherchant vainement quelque chose à faire._

_-Mais sérieux ! Y'a rien à faire ici !_

_Il shoote dans un caillou et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches l'air renfrogné et avance dans la rue les joues gonflé. Soudain, une idée lui vient. Il sourit et repart chez lui en courant et monte dans sa chambre rapidement._

_-NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE ! QUE FAIT TU ENCORE ICI ?! Hurle Kushina en entrant dans la chambre._

_-JE VAIS ME BAIGNER JE SUIS JUSTE VENU PRENDRE DES AFFAIRES !_

_-D'accord, amuse-toi bien mon cœur ! Dit-elle en souriant et sortant._

_Naruto la regarde partir blasé puis prend une serviette la mettant autour de son cou, met son caleçon de bain, prend son sac et descend à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger et boire puis passe dans le bureau pour prendre sa guitare et sort. Il prend son vélo dans le garage puis pédale jusqu'à la forêt qui entoure la ville. Il s'enfonce dans celle-ci souriant et respirant l'air frais et moins polluée que celui de la ville. Il suit un petit sentier qu'il connait maintenant par cœur puis descend de son vélo arrivé devant un grand buisson. Il le cache derrière une grosse fougère et passe entre les branches du buisson pour arriver devant une petite grotte. Il jette un coup d'œil rapidement derrière lui puis se baisse et s'enfonce dans celle-ci. Il marche quelques minutes jusqu'à apercevoir une lumière au fond du tunnel. Il sourit en entendant le son de l'eau qui s'écoule et sort du chemin pour arriver dans une grande cuve en pierre, décorer d'arbre, de fleur et d'une cascade haute d'environ vingt mètres. Naruto contemple le magnifique endroit qu'il a découvert l'année précédente à la même période. Un endroit qu'il a gardé secret. Le regard du jeune blond est attiré par une silhouette qui se dessine devant la rive du petit lac. Un garçon d'environ son âge se tient debout devant celui-ci, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda blanc. Ses cheveux noirs coiffé en cul de canard vol légèrement sous le souffle de la petite brise. Naruto fronce les sourcils, un peu déçu qu'une autre personne connaisse cet endroit qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Enfin, il se décide à bouger et allé parler au garçon plutôt rondouillard qui lui tourne le dos._

_-Euh…Salut ?_

_Le jeune brun sursaute légèrement et se tourne vers Naruto. Celui-ci reste étonné en reconnaissant le garçon qui habite dans la grande maison au bout de la rue ou il vie. Un garçon à qui il ne parle pas beaucoup car il ne sort pas beaucoup dehors. Le peu de fois où il le fait, il s'enfui rapidement à cause des autres enfants du quartier qui lui on donner le surnom de bouboule et ne font que se moquer de lui. Ça a toujours eu le don d'énervé Naruto qu'on l'appelle comme ça juste parce qu'il est enrobé._

_-Salut._

_Naruto regarde le garçon un peu surpris, entendant pour la première fois sa voix sa voix plutôt douce et calme. Un grand sourire illumine son visage alors qu'il pensait qu'il le rejetterait et s'avance, s'arrêtant devant lui et lui tend sa main._

_-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ! Et toi ?_

_-Bouboule. Dit le garçon en le regardant._

_Le sourire du blondinet s'efface un peu en même temps qu'il baisse sa main, ayant pris un énorme vent. Pourquoi sa voix est-elle si cassante d'un coup ? Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et croise les bras._

_-C'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais, dobe._

_Naruto grogne et sert les poings énervé. Il veut être gentil et cet abrutit refuse de lui dire son prénom et en plus de ça il le traite !?_

_-Je t'ai dit le miens ! Teme !_

_-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé usuratonkashi._

_-Raaah ! Mais tu m'énerves !_

_Le blond jette ses affaires par terre, se mouille la nuque et saute dans l'eau. Le teme le regarde, le sourcil droit levé alors que Naruto remonte à la surface puis laisse apparaitre un sourire sarcastique. _

_-Tu te jette à l'eau quand tu es énervé toi ? Je crois que ton surnom va être dobe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

_-La ferme teme ! Je ne compte pas te voir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si t'es aussi chiant !_

_-Tu veux bien arrêté de gueuler pour un rien ? Dit le brun en s'asseyant._

_-Je gueule si je veux ! Renchérie Naruto. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon endroit secret hein ?!_

_-Cet endroit secret n'est pas le tiens. C'est celui de la forêt. Et puis je le connaissais bien avant toi…_

_Naruto le regarde les yeux plisser, ne sachant pas quoi dire au fond de lui. Il revient vers la rive et s'assoit au bord, laissant un bon mètre de distance entre eux._

_-Comment ça tu le connais bien avant moi ? Tu ne sais même pas depuis quand je viens la !_

_-Depuis l'année dernière. Tu n'avais plus de frein sur ton vélo et tu as foncé tout droit dans le buisson qui cache l'entrée de la grotte. Tu t'es redressé avec des feuilles dans la bouche que tu as crachée et t'es resté en bug pendant dix minutes devant l'entrée. Tu avais commencé à avancer puis t'as reculé parce que t'avais la trouille et tu es partie. Le lendemain tu es revenu avec une lampe torche et un chien et tu as enfin bougé ton cul pour entrer. Je peux aussi te rappeler que tu étais tombé dans l'eau à cause de ton clébard qui t'avait poussé et que tu t'étais endormie comme une grosse merde après t'être battu avec._

_Naruto le regarde avec des gros yeux. Comment il savait tout ça ? Une seule réponse passa dans son cerveau._

_-Espèce de teme psychopathe ! Tu m'as suivie et tu m'as espionné ! _

_Le brun le regarde blasé. Son surnom lui collait vraiment à la peau._

_-Arrête tes conneries. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que regarder un idiot comme toi. C'est juste que quand tu as fait la découverte de cet endroit, j'étais aussi là. Sauf que j'étais caché. Un petit sourire nait sur son visage joufflu. Et je dois dire que je me suis bien foutu de ta gueule !_

_- OH la ferme ! … Tu connais cet endroit depuis quand ?_

_-Depuis mes quatre ans. C'est mon frère qui m'y avait emmené._

_-Ah ok…_

_Il regarde le brun et sourit légèrement. Il ne connait pas encore très bien teme mais il l'apprécie déjà. Bien qu'il n'est pas l'air d'être très sociable et plutôt casse pied. Mais quelque chose fait qu'il l'apprécie. Naruto affiche un grand sourire puis se lève. Le brun le regarde et lui demande ce qu'il fait. « ça c'est pour t'être foutu de ma gueule ! » Naruto le pousse dans l'eau. Les yeux du teme s'écarquille et laisse échapper un petit crie de surprise alors qu'il disparait sous le drap bleu du lac. Le blond explose de rire et se stop net en se sentant tiré et tombé dans l'eau à son tour. Une fois remonté à la surface, il regarde le brun qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin. Ils se regardent encore quelques instants et explose de rire tous les deux. En cette belle journée d'été, une amitié a commencé à naitre entre eux._

_Les jours suivant, ils retournèrent à ce qu'ils avaient nommé « La vallée de la fin. », car à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à cet endroit, tous leurs tracas et problème prenaient fin en ce lieu qui se révélait magique une fois que le soleil commençait à tomber. Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de camper à la pleine étoile, assit sur leurs sacs de couchage à griller des petites saucisses au-dessus de leur feu, Naruto remarqua l'air triste et inquiet de son ami Sasuke, qui au bout de deux jours lui avait enfin dit son prénom._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sas'ke teme ?_

_-Hm ?... Rien…_

_-Ne me mens pas ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose !_

_-…C'est bientôt la rentrée…_

_Naruto soupire et mange sa saucisse._

_-C'est trop déprimant à quel point ça passe trop vite les vacances ! _

_-Je vais partir Naruto…_

_Le visage du blond se décompose soudainement._

_-Q-…Quoi ? Comment ça tu pars ?_

_Sasuke soupire doucement et le regarde._

_-Dans deux jours je prends l'avion pour partir en Amérique… dans un camp pour obèse…_

_- Mais n'importe quoi t'es pas obèse ! Qui a dit ça ?!_

_-Les médecins, usuratonkashi ! Si je ne fais rien je peux mourir…_

_Naruto baisse la tête choqué ne sachant pas quoi dire._

_-On dirait que tu vas pleuré dobe ?_

_-N'importe quoi, les hommes ne pleurent aps ! Dit-il en relevant la tête._

_Sasuke ricane et lève la tête vers le ciel et regarde les étoiles._

_-Je vais morfler là-bas… Mais bon, c'est pour mon bien… Il ricane légèrement. Quand je reviendrais tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi tellement il y aura eu du changement…_

_-N'importe quoi ! Je te reconnaitrais ! Il n'y a pas deux teme comme toi sur cette terre ! Ça c'est certain !_

_-Dobe._

_-Je te fais la promesse et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole !_

_-Tu veux faire la promesse de quoi ?_

_Naruto se tourne vers lui en souriant et lui tend sa main._

_-Je fais la promesse que je n'oublierais jamais mon meilleur ami même s'il perd cinquante kilos ! Parole d'Uzumaki !_

_Sasuke le regarde un peu surpris puis fini par sourire aussi et prend sa main et la serre dans la sienne. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_-Et je te promets aussi que je n'oublierais pas tes yeux !_

_-Mes yeux ?! S'exclame Sasuke. Pourquoi mes yeux ?_

_-Parce que des yeux aussi noirs que les tiens et dans lesquelles ont peu voir les étoiles qui se reflètent c'est rare !_

_Sasuke lâche sa main en détournant le regard, les joues chauffant légèrement._

_-Moi je promets que je n'oublierais pas un dobe-usuratonkashi comme toi !_

_Naruto rit à plein poumon puis fini par se calmer et lève la tête vers le ciel, plus heureux que jamais._

_[Fin flash-back_]

Je soupire en regardant mes parents danser sur les musiques de l'émission « Stars des années 80 ». Je jette un coup d'œil à Menma qui les regarde en grognant.

-J'aurais jamais dû mettre la une…

-ça t'apprendra à prendre la zapette quand je regarde la télé…

-gnagnagna na… Bouffon…

-Ta gueule microbe…

-Toi ta gueule…

-Ferme là où je te fou la tête dans un mur.

Il ne répond pas alors que mon père se met à chanter en même temps que Pascal Obispo.

-Je suis tombé pour elle !

-Tulutu ! Tulututu !

-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle !

-Tulutu ! Tulututu !

Mon frère et moi regardons mes parents se déhanché en plein milieu du salon en chantant et se faisant des bisous. Je pose ma main sur les yeux de Menma puis une sur mes yeux.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont faire un autre enfant sur le tapis du salon ?

-Mon dieu je n'espère pas ! Un deuxième diable comme toi je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un diable comme moi !

Je ricane légèrement puis retire mes mains.

-Je t'autorise à jouer à ma console ce soir.

-Cool ! Merci grand frère !

Il saute sur sa chaise et me sert dans ses bras puis monte en vitesse dans ma chambre. Je soupire puis regarde mes parents qui se câlinent en dansant. … Pourquoi je suis jaloux là ? Je soupire et pose ma tête sur la table. Moi aussi je veux un amoureux… Je veux Sasuke… Mais je ne l'aurais jamais parce que c'est mon meilleur ami… Un meilleur ami que j'ai oublié alors que je lui avais fait la promesse que ça n'arriverait pas. Je suis qu'une pauvre merde. Je soupire et me lève.

-Je sors.

J'enfile mes chaussures et sort de la maison et me met à marcher les mains dans les poches. Je suis sûr qu'il doit m'en vouloir. Je lui avais fait deux promesses et je ne les ai même pas tenus. C'est impardonnable… Comment j'ai pu le regarder pendant deux ans et ne pas me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami ?! … Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami… ?

-Quel con !

Je sursaute en entendant mon exclamation résonnée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement tandis que je remarque que je suis en pleine forêt, devant l'entrée de la vallée. Je soupire doucement et passe entre les branches du buisson et me baisse au maximum en entrant dans le tunnel. Plus je m'approche et plus le doux son de la cascade se fait entendre. Je pénètre dans la cuve et regarde autour de moi. Rien n'a changé… J'avance jusqu'à la rive du lac et regarde les étoiles qui se reflètent dans l'eau sombre du lac.

-ça rappel des souvenirs hein… ?

Je me tourne en entendant cette voix et regarde Sasuke descendre d'un arbre et s'approcher les mains dans les poches. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors qu'il s'arrête devant moi. Putain qu'il est canon… Naruto ! Ne penses pas ça alors qu'il est juste devant toi ! C'est un coup à le dire tout fort et se faire repérer. Je détourne le regard en regardant la cascade avec un petit sourire.

-Ouai…

-Je le savais que tu ne me reconnaitrais pas…

Je le regarde et baisse le regard mal à l'aise.

-Je t'ai fait une promesse et je ne l'ai pas tenu…

- C'n'est pas grave Naruto, je le savais que tu ne me reconnaitrais pas… Et que tu ne te rappellerais pas de moi. Un idiot comme toi n'as pas de cerveau !

Je relève la tête et le regarde les sourcils froncer puis sourit en regardant son visage amuser.

-C'est vrai que sur le coup je suis vraiment un idiot…

-Dès que je t'ai revu à la rentrée de seconde je t'ai reconnu directement !

-t'essais pas de me mettre mal à l'aise sur le fait que je ne t'ai pas reconnu ?

-Pas du tout !

Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents et me pousse brusquement dans l'eau. Je me bouche le nez à temps puis remonte à la surface rapidement. Je le regarde se tordre de rire sur la rive.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça teme ?!

-ça c'était pour ne pas m'avoir reconnu !

Je le regarde surpris puis sourit en coin, lui attrape le poignet et le tire dans l'eau avec moi. Il remonte à la surface et me regarde en souriant en coin. Je souris aussi et le tire dans mes bras pour le serrer, le cœur battant à tout rompre malgré moi tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

-J'suis trop content de te retrouver… Mon pote !

-Pareille mon dobe…

Je le lâche et sourit de toute mes dents et lui tend la main.

-Je fais la promesse de resté ton pote jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Il sourit et prend ma main.

-Et moi je suis sûr, que ta promesse tu ne la tiendras pas ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je sers sa main en souriant.

-Je ne trahirais jamais cette parole !

-On ne dit jamais, « jamais » !


End file.
